fox romance
by miso-misi
Summary: Akashi is a nine-tailed fox demon and he is the lord from the feared GoM demons that rule a large area. What happens if exactly that demon will fall ill on a trip? If humans try to kill him? If he escapes and is found by a misterious stranger, who is called Kuroko? But why lives Kuroko alone in the mountains? Who is Kuroko and what is his past? Akakuro story
1. Chapter 1

**Title: fox romance**

**Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me **

**, but I do own this story**

Akashi is a nine-tailed fox demon and he is the lord from the feared GoM demons that rule a large area. What happens if exactly that demon will fall ill on a trip? If humans try to kill him? If he escapes and is found by a mysterious stranger, who is called Kuroko? But why lives Kuroko alone in the mountains? Who is Kuroko and what is his past? If you are now curious of this story nobody will stop you from reading. ^^

Hi, this will be my second Akakuro story. I hope you will enjoy it. Please tell me what you think of it. ^^

_**1Chapter**_

**Akashi Pov**

My whole body was hurt. Still I couldn't stop to run, if I didn't want another wound. Blood dropped from a hole in my stomach. It was deep, but I wouldn't die from it.

Suddenly my ears caught an all too familiar noise. With a move of my hand I stopped another arrow which was aimed at my heart. I sent it back and its owner fell to the ground. I could hear screams from foolish humans, which still chased me.

With my free hand I pulled out the arrow that pieced my right leg and again threw it at the next human, which came to my sight. With my good ears I heard his last breath and some people shouting the dead man's name.

I didn't care. It was their fault for attacking me in the first place. If I had my full power, I could have killed them easily without letting them feel pain.

Another fearless creature crossed my way and I set it on fire with one wink of my unwounded hand.

Again the night was filled with screams. I felt my fever getting higher.

I had no idea which way was the right path to get home and stopped to remember. That was a dump idea and I would have never had thought of it, if my head didn't spin around like crazy.

Immediately a bunch of humans surrounded me. Some held wooden torches, but everyone had at least one weapon. On one command thousand arrows cut throw the chilly night air.

My head didn't stop spinning. My movements were slower than usual therefore some hit me. As they stopped their attacks to reload, I released my foxfire and they burned to ashes.

Still I could hear other humans running into my direction. How many did I kill again? I couldn't remember. Again I began to run.

My body became weaker from the blood loss and my fever didn't make it any better.

I ran and ran, but still I could hear humans catching up. They came closer and closer.

They couldn't kill me. Nobody could, but they could postpone my healing process. The trees began to stand closer each minute I ran. Still the humans didn't give up. They were so annoying.

Right before me there was a cliff. If I would have been in my normal state I could have easily jumped over to the other side, but I wasn't. I stood at the end of the cliff and looked down. Below there flew a river. I couldn't see how deep it was so I decided not to jump. I still had enough magic power to kill at least hundred humans.

My eyes caught a glimpse of a glint of one of the torches behind me and my head prompt turned. That was too fast for my worn out body. My sight became blurry, I lost balance and slipped.

To protect myself from my crash I wrapped my nine tails around me. The last thing I felt was cold wet water, which stuck to my fur and made it heavy. Oh, how could I forget how much I hated that feeling?!

xXx

The next time I opened my eyes everything was blurry. I had an extraordinary bad headache.

I tried to sit up, but two hands stopped me from my activity. They were cold, but felt extremely good touching my fevering body.

A calming voice said: "Please don't sit up. You still have a bad fever. You have to rest. I have bandaged your wounds, but I'm afraid they will reopen if you move now. You will have to rest in bed or at least make as less movements as you can for at least two weeks."

Then the cold hands put a wet cloth on my forehead. I began to relax and drifted back to sleep.

xXx

Again there were these pleasant hands. This time they supported me to sit up.

The smooth voice said: "Here this is soup" and a spoon full of the liquid was put into my mouth. It was hot, but it didn't burn me inside. Again another one went from my mouth into my tommy. It was tasty, even though it was just soup, some herbs, very few potato pieces and some meat.

The next thing was a glass of water. As the water ran down my throat I felt my power slowly coming back, but I still felt drowsy.

The unknown person pushed me gentle into my sleep place. "Sleep well" was the last thing I heard before I drifted back into the dream world.

xXx

This time I woke up without the creature with the cold hands by my side.

I felt that I had almost normal temperature. As I tried to get up, my wounds still hindered me. If my rescuer was here he would have helped me to sit up, and not to put too much pressure on my closed wounds, so that they won't open.

When I managed I looked around. I was in a cave. To my surprise it wasn't wet. It was built like a house. It had an entrance, then there was a corridor and then this single round room. From the entrance came light, which filled the whole cave.

Within the walls were shelves inbuilt. They contained mostly books. The furthest shelf away from the entrance held vegetables and some meat.

That made me realize that I wasn't hungry. The creature must have fed me.

From outside came a loud barking. "Nigou, don't lick me so much", was the answer. I recognised the beautiful voice. Whoever the other was my rescuer held him dear. They continued playing and I felt sleepy again. I laid down and listened to the play till I couldn't keep my eyes open.

xXx

I slowly opened my eyes, because of a pleasant food smell. It was the first time I saw my rescuer not blurry.

He was a fox demon like me. He only had one tail, so he couldn't be too powerful. His hair was light blue and his fur was white. He was very pale.

As I sat up the demon turned to me. "Oh. You are awake. How do you feel?", asked the fox. "I think it is thanks to you that I feel a lot better.", I responded. "Not to mention. Are you hungry... ähm?". "Akashi Sejiuro. And yes I'm quite hungry. And what is your name?", I requested his name. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Right before you woke up I caught some trouts. Do you eat them?", he introduced himself.

That explained the good smell. "That would be pleasant.", I replied.

The boy stood up and took something from one of the shelves. I couldn't see what it was.

After some time Kuroko came back with two plates. "Here", the fox said and gave me the plate. "Thank you", I answered.

On my plate were two cooked trouts and some bread. He sat down right next to me. At the same time we said: "Itadakimasu" and folded our own hands.

I took one bite of the fish. It was smooth and tasty. The bread was also fresh.

"You are the second person I know, who can cook such a delicious meal. The fish is so smooth that you think it is melting on your tongue and the bread is crunchy outside but extremely soft inside.", I complimented. "Thank you, but the bread wasn't made by me. A friend of mine brings me bread every month. He can make it that it seems to be fresh for at least two weeks. He taught me cooking", he explained. "Then he must be a nice person and a good friend?", I continued. "Yes, he is a good friend", he said having his friend in mind.

He showed very few sings of emotion and normally nobody would see them, but I could. The boy really liked that cooking guy.

I looked at Kuroko's plate. On it there was only a small trout and even a smaller piece of bread than mine. "It is unhealthy to eat so little", I worried. "I only have a small appetite.", he responded. I didn't care what he thought and shoved a piece from my food into his mouth. He had to swallow it. Again I took one piece of meat on my fork and fed him.

"Akashi-san please stop. You need to eat, not me. I'm not sick, you are", he scolded me. "You are also too skinny and if you don't eat more you will not grow and stay so little", I returned. "I'm NOT little and you are not that much bigger than me anyway", he attacked me with a blank face. "Sorry. Sorry", I apologized. He pouted.

That was the first time he showed so much emotion and it looked adorable. He looked adorable? What happens to me? "Is everything ok? Do you feel any pain?", asked the one-tail with concern. "Everything is alright", I answered.

I finished my dish. "Can you give me your plate and your knife and fork?", asked the fox. I gave it to him. He stood up and went into the corridor. "Where are you going?", I asked. "Just washing the dishes.", he responded. Somehow I felt dump. There he sat down and began to wash them in a little stream.

xXx

**Kuroko Pov**

"You want to go outside?", I repeated the red fox. "Yes. I want to go outside. So please help me to stand up", said Akashi again.

I nodded and helped him up. "Try not to put too much pressure on your injured leg.", I warned him. "I will", he answered. I went right next to him to catch him, if he fell.

We slowly got out of the cave and stood on a platform on a mountain. On top of it there was my little fire place.

The sun started to set. It was beautiful and both of us enjoyed the view and peace. After a while I asked: "Can you see the river there between the trees? I found you there." "Yes. But that is far away. You really carried me the whole way?", he mocked me. "I did!", again I showed emotions. He chuckled and again I pouted.

"Ah, I forgot to ask you how long I'm here", the red fox realised. "Hm. You were four days unconscious and then you got better and better. To be exact one week and a day, if you don't include today.", I answered. "Before I fell ill and was chased by humans, I have been one week away from home. So all in all I was 16 days not at home.", he mumbled. "Then shouldn't you soon return. I'm sure your family is worried", I recommended.

Suddenly my heart hurt, but I ignored it. "Don't worry. I don't intend to leave you soon. Only if you insist me to do so and my family shouldn't be worried. Sometimes I take walks longer than three weeks, so they should be accustomed to it.", he saw the sadness in my face.

Why did he know what I feel? Everyone I met till now couldn't tell, sometimes even my brother couldn't. Did my face suddenly decide to show emotions?

Akashi's smooth voice ripped me out of my thoughts. "Is that a field down there?" "Yes. I made it with some help from Kagami-kun. I grow there vegetables. You already ate some", I explained.

One of his eyebrows went up as he looked at me. "Kagami-kun?", he asked. "Oh, that is my friend. The person witch taught me cooking", I responded. "Hm", came from the nine-tail. In a comfortable silence we watched the sun go down behind a mountain.

A chilly wind got me shivering. "We should go inside", said Akashi and we went back.

xXx

After we talked a bit and ate I yawed. "You should go to sleep", commanded Akashi.

I froze. How should I tell him that I slept next to him the whole time? I just had one sleeping place and I didn't want to sleep on the floor. Akashi looked around the room and he realised. "It is ok with me. Come, sleep next to me!", he ordered.

I felt my face getting hotter. Why did I blush? It didn't matter. I laid down next to Akashi. He put the blanked around us. I closed my eyes. I felt him put his arm around me. My heart beat got faster and faster and my body temperature rose.

Maybe I was sick? I hoped that I wouldn't get Akashi's sickness. With this illness your power is reduced to 1% and you will have a high fever. It was amazing that he survived all the attacks. Normally if you get that sickness you can't even stand and even less fight. Some demons get weaker than human babies. I hoped that I didn't caught it.

The red haired fox came closer. One of his tails touched mine. My face turned to a darker shade of red. Suddenly I was hugged. I turned and looked at him. He slept soundly. I closed the last distance and felt save for the first time in years. I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes.

xXx

When I woke up different coloured eyes stared at me. I liked Akashi's eyes.

"Morning Tetsuya", greeted me the red fox. "Morning", I yawed. "You know, you have horrible bed hair. It looks extremely cute", chuckled Akashi. "Please don't tease me", I said with my emotionless face. "But it is true", responded the nine-tail. My heart beat faster. "How long do you intend to hug me?", I asked. "Forever", chuckled the demon again. I blushed. "Tetsuya. You are so cute when you blush", teased me Sejiuro. Maybe I really was getting sick?

"Let me fix your bed hair", ordered Akashi. "Tetsuya, your hair is really fluffy. Do you know that?", said the hair fixer. My hands began to do the same activity as Sejiuro on his head. "Yours too. I like to fix it. It gives me a pleasant feeling", I replied.

This time Akashi blushed and I looked worried at him. It would be troublesome if both of us get sick.

After we finished my tommy informed me that we haven't eaten jet. "What do you want to eat Akashi-san?", I asked the red fox. "Do we still have some apples?", wondered the red fox demon. "Yes, we have. I will fetch you one", I offered.

As I reached the corridor I could hear loud barking and a husky ran to me. "Nigou. I missed you. Where were you?", I petted the three year old dog. He barked happily and with his snout he pointed at my village. "I hope they have treated you well?", I questioned the dog again and he nodded. "Good", I breathed out. It didn't matter how many times Nigou goes to THAT village and comes save back. I still worry that they will hurt him one day, because of me. "Are you hungry?", I asked. Nigou just shook his head.

"Interesting. He answers your questions", came from Akashi. I had totally forgotten about him.

"Nigou this is Akashi-san. He is staying with me and Akashi-san this is Nigou", I introduced them. My husky barked happily at the red fox.

Both of us looked at Akashi for a response. He smiled and sat beside me. Slowly he held a hand out and Nigou put his paw into it. "Hello Nigou. Tetsuya, you know both of you have the same eyes. It looks like you are blood related.", he welcomed the little dog into our home.

I smiled at both. "If Nigou is staying, we might have to make our food stock bigger. Since I got here you have only caught some trouts, haven't you?", suggested the nine-tail. "That would be a good idea. How about we go to my fields? There should be some vegetables and I should look if everything is all right. Right next to my garden there is a river with some fishes. I can look for my garden and you can catch some fish meanwhile", I continued the thought. "That is a good idea and I will learn about the surrounding area.", finished the red fox and the husky barked.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Kagami will make his first appearance after some Akakuro fluff. And will Kagami be a demon or a human?Haha I won't tell you. See you next chapter, if you think my fanfiction is worth reading. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I re-updated the first chapter, but it has the same content. I only tried to make it easier to read. I hope you enjoy the following chapter. ^^

* * *

_**2nd Chapter**_

**Kuroko Pov**

The way down with Akashi was easier than to get him unconscious up. Nigou barked happily and jumped around us.

The wounds from the red fox were already healed. The moment was just perfect. When we arrived, it was still early in the morning and the dew was still on the plants.

I breathed out. The garden was nearly alright, even though I had neglected it for more than two weeks. There was weed between the plants. I sat down and began to rip it out.

"I wish you much fun with it", teased me Akashi. "I will and you try your best to get some fish. And don't let Nigou fall into the water", I teased back.

After a while I heard a splash and Nigou barked loud. The husky ran to me and jumped around me. "So he caught a fish", I smiled and the dog shook his tail to confirm.

I continued to rip weed. Nigou sprinted between us the whole time till I finished the work in the garden. Satisfied I began to pick all matured vegetables. I got a big basket full of tomatoes, apples and some carrots. In another one I put the potatoes. Then I went to look how Akashi did his job.

"How many did you catch?", I asked. "Seven, but Nigou ate three." Nigou barked happily as if he could eat three more, but he could never beat Kagami-kun in eating. "What about eating our lunch here and then play a bit?", I suggested. Nigou wagged his tail and Akashi nodded.

I washed some apples and Nigou ate another fish. The sun shined brightly. Akashi sat beside me and ate his apple. My arm touched his and my heart began to beat faster.

"Can you see that flower? It is called Anemone. Its statement is 'I want to be entirely by your side'", Akashi whispered. The Anemone was beautiful. It had white little blossoms and was all in all small. The next flower I saw was a blue Gentian. "What does this flower mean?", I asked the fox. "Oh. This Gentian says 'Your beauty is dazzling'. Just like you", told me the nine-tail. I blushed. "The white Doves there mean 'I'm still single", informed me Akashi. "And the blue one right next to them?", I questioned. "They mean 'I despise you'. They don't really have a beautiful meaning. You can be sure I will never give them to you. If I would give you one it would be an Iris or an Anemone or a Jasmine", added the nine-tail and one of his tails brushed mine. Again I blushed. "What does the Iris mean?", I wanted to know. He leaned forward and his breath tickled my sensitive ear, "'I will fight for you'". "And the Jasmine?", I mumbled. "'You are adorable'. This one suits you best", he replied softly. My blush got darker.

Suddenly there was a loud splash and an unbelievable shrill howl. I jumped up. "Nigou!", I screamed. I looked to the river. The dog was near to draw.

I ran and jumped into the river. I could see Akashi following me. The stream took me and threw me around. Like Nigou I hate water, but I did my best to rescue him.

Finally I reached my beloved dog. Nigou struggled and scratched me as I tried to help him. It hurt, but for his life I would bear everything. I captured the hyperventilating dog and swam to the riverside.

I tried to push the dog out, but he struggled too much. Akashi rescued us as he pulled Nigou out. The dog was exhausted and his tail dragged along the earth. I got outside and when I reached him, I hugged him intensively.

"Everything is all right. Nigou, calm down. You won't draw. You are saved", I calmed him down and slowly petted him. He only whimpered and I hugged him stronger.

xXx

It was dark and all of us were in front of our cave. The fire burned brightly and we enjoyed the heat. Our clothes were already dry and Nigou felt well again.

His snout laid on my lap and I slowly stroked him. I sat between Akashi's legs and could feel his heart beating. His arms were wrapped around me and his face rested on my shoulder. "Why can't Nigou swim? Usually dogs know how to do it", asked Akashi.

**Nigou Pov**

My brother, the blue fox closed his eyes and so did I. With his smooth voice he started: "It is a sad story. You have to know that Nigou is like a second brother to me. When I first met him, he was so little that he fitted in my hands and his mother, Nisa was always by his side."

I snuggled closer to my blue sibling and he petted me.

"Nisa was a beautiful husky. She also had Nigou's blue eyes and was very protective. All the others from Nisas's litter of puppies were already dead and the two were starving. It was winter and Nigou's mother had wounds all over her body. I tried to help, but both of them were afraid of me. I gave them food and slowly gained their trust. His mother even let me treat her wounds and we got closer. They lived in my cave and took my loneliness. It was always lively and we played much. Somehow we became a family and Nisa treated me like one of her lost sons. These days were really b-beautiful", my brother started to stutter and his voice was full of longing.

I understood. I also wanted these days back. I missed my mother and my other siblings. I could remember it like yesterday, how we played together. It was always funny with my other siblings, but when winter came everything changed.

We didn't find enough food and sometimes we got nothing for days. Hunger was our constant companion.

The first one, who died was Nelli. She was the smallest from our family. First she got sick. She couldn't hold her food in her body longer than a minute and we all tried to cheer her up. We even gave her parts of our own portions, but she always threw it up.

"Do I really have to die? Mom, I don't want to. I want to play with everyone. Why, why? I want to play with Nigou, Nick and Nerry. I want to see the colour full creatures called butterflies again and I'm sure that this time I will catch one."

Every one said that she wouldn't, but Nisa was silent. "Mom...", she realised she will die. "Please, if I can't see the butterflies with everyone again, then tell me just once again the story you told us, when we were little", she begged and Nisa granted her wish.

She soon died after that, sleeping soundly. First I couldn't believe it. She looked so at ease that you could think that she was only sleeping, but her chest didn't go up or down. I said her name and I nudged her, but she still didn't react.

All of us howled their pain into the night sky. It was a horrible night and the snow fell and fell. Mother soon decided to travel again, after we buried her.

The next one was big Nicke. He always was the one who played the big brother and when our mother got wounded, protecting us from another starving dog, which wanted to devour us, he thought he had to get food for us.

I still remembered how crazy the dog's look was. He was brown and had a long scar on his right shoulder. He scratched and bit our mother. We could only watch the stranger trying to kill her. He didn't stop, but my mother wasn't weak. She killed him after a crazy fight, but she was heavily injured.

Soon she couldn't move her legs and it was cold in the bush, where we were hiding from other dangers. We were hungry, therefor Nick wanted to organise food.

We waited and waited, but he never came back. The last one was Nerry. He was the second smallest and died waiting for food that never came.

His last words were: "I think I will join Nelli and look where Nick is. He sure was found by good humans, who didn't let him go outside, because they were scared that he would get sick from the cold. For sure he has it warm now and is worrying sick about us. And Nelli sure is missing us. She is all alone in the sky and she doesn't know there anyone. I will go to her and cheer her up. Nigou you will have to protect our mother. Bye bye. I love you two."

I had given up all hope and waited with my mother that the death would take us too. The next thing I knew was that my blue fox found us. First I was scared that he would harm us, but everything got better after I met him.

My mother smiled again, after some time of mourning, because of her lost children. I had a play comrade again and I felt save. That time was truly heaven.

I got closer to my new family and rubbed myself against his body. I licked the hand of my angel fox to tell him that he could continue.

He smiled and the red fox hugged my brother harder. Akashi made my brother happy, therefore I didn't bite him, even if he was too close to my brother.

"You don't have to tell me Tetsuya", came from the hugger.

Kuroko continued: "It is ok. I will continue. After some time we had too little food and we went looking for some. Kagami was abnormal late for his visit. Nisa saw a rabbit and began to chase it. The rabbit ran over the frozen river and Nisa behind it. She forgot that the temperature went up the last days or simply ignored it, because she was afraid that we would die from starvation like her other puppies. The ice broke in the middle of the river and swallowed Nisa. Nigou and I ran to her, but the stream already brought her down. We ran beside it, but when I made a hole for her to get out, she was already 3 meters away under the ice. She slowly drowned and we couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything. I just watched my second mother Nisa die."

I recalled that horrible day. We ran and ran. Kuroko made so many holes, but mother never came up again.

After a while I couldn't find her under the ice anymore. We still ran and ran. My blue angel still made holes, but she never appeared again. The last thing I saw was her struggling body and her scared and begging face.

I whimpered and pressed my body onto my brothers. He hugged me and tear drops ran from his blue eyes down his face.

"Today I thought I would lose another dear person", he whispered with a dry voice remembering the situation when Nigou fell into the water.

Akashi hugged my Tetsuya and this time also me and then his lips touched Kuroko's head. My angel only cried and I stayed by his side for the whole night.

**Kagami Pov**

The sun just got up still the village was very loud.

I sighted. What would be necessary to bring Kuroko-kun?

I packed Kuroko's monthly portion of meat and my portion for a week and two days, for my stay and for the two day trip. My stock of food was clearly bigger than his.

Furthermore four breads, one improvised mattress made of grass, a blanket and a pillow.

I looked around if I had forgotten anything. On my table there was the book about plants, which I bought for Kuroko-kun.

Suddenly a dog barked and immediately I hid under the table. I breathed out, when I realised that the bark came from outside and the dog couldn't come in.

That reminded me of Nigou. He left already.

I hated it. Last time I went to see Kuroko-kun, he teased me the whole time, about my fear of dogs. It was horrible when that expressionless guy chased Nigou after me.

I was so sure that Kuroko-kun smiled inside as he watched me being chased. And then HE played the innocent little guy.

Damm! Why did that dog always has to be next or near my friend and why the fuck was my friend so fond of teasing me about my fears of dogs.

I hated the husky. No, that was wrong. I didn't hate the husky. I wasn't too fond of him, but I tolerated him.

How couldn't I, when he brought my friend so much happiness, because the dog took his loneliness, when I couldn't be by his side.

When Kuroko-kun cared so much about the husky and vice versa. When that little one and his mother gave Kuroko-kun a shine in his eyes that I couldn't create.

Nisa, after a week I got informed of her passing when I visited them. No loud barking and no chasing me down the mountain and back up welcomed me.

At that time Nigou lived just in the cave and in the nearby area. Last year he chased me day and night till we reached the village. Since then he sometimes visited us and the other dogs in my village.

After Nisa's death, when I went inside I saw a pale Kuroko and a weak Nigou. They were curled in each other and sometimes tears dropped.

I was shocked and ran over to them. I forced them to eat and finally they did.

As I heard the story, I got sad. Of course I didn't love her like Kuroko, but she somehow was a part of my live, like Nigou.

It needed time that they started their daily routines again. Kuroko-kun began to read books to Nigou. In spring he cared for his garden and Nigou followed him always.

"Taiga, are you going to visit the fox?", asked me my brother, Tatsuya a panther, not like me tiger demon. "Yeah, I will", I answered.

"Did you pack everything?", he wanted to know. "Are you my mother? Yes, I packed everything. And even if it's not enough I can easily hunt", I returned.

"Ah. O.K. Have fun at your sleepover", wished me the annoying black head. "Yeah, brother and don't call it a sleepover. That sounds like we are little kids", I said.

He smiled and I went off.

I opened the door and looked carefully outside, if the dog that barked before still was near. I couldn't see him and I began to walk.

"Hi", came from a kid on the street. "Hi", I said back uncomfortable. I wasn't good with kids and normally they didn't bother.

"Kenta, mum told us not to talk to Kagami. We shouldn't get into contact with the fox. You might get killed.", scolded a girl the boy.

"Shut up Naoko. You are annoying", replied the kid, but the girl pulled the boy away. Stuff like that happened all the time.

I continued my trip.

**Akashi Pov**

I woke up. The sky was covered with big dark clouds. The air smelled like rain and the fire was long finished.

Tetsuya still laid in my arms. I smiled gently at him and softly put a hair from his face. The pale boy slept deep.

I remembered our conversation from yesterday. It somehow pained me that I couldn't protect my Tetsuya from experiencing pain.

He cried and cried yesterday. Finally the boy slipped exhausted into a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly the fox snuggled closer to me and his paws grabbed my cloth. I had to smile. He was so cute and when I teased him and he blushed I thought my world was fulfilled.

Suddenly I caught a scent of Vanilla. It was good, but you had to concentrate not to lose it. I held my nose into the air and sniffed to find the curse, but I lost it. A chilly wind blew around us and Kuroko hid in my clothes.

That was just adorable. Tetsuya was just adorable. I liked him. I liked? No I felt more than that for the blue one.

These past days were the most perfect days in my life.

Every move and every just so hidden emotion he had was pure and honest. His frail body gave you the feeling you had to protect it from falling apart.

I just wanted to be near that demon and let nothing break him. (But Akashi couldn't have known that the damage in Kuroko's heart was already done.)

I wanted to possess him. I wanted to lock him and never let him go out of my reach. I wanted to spend my whole time with him and only him.

I never desired anyone that way. I loved him. I never thought that I could feel such emotions.

A smirk appeared on my face. I will catch him and never let him go. I will bind him to me forever.

My hand slowly stroked my future partner's hair. Kuroko enjoyed the touch and smiled.

I will never let you go, Tetsuya.

Water drops fell down the sky. I stood up trying not to wake Tetsuya, and carried him bridal style into our home.

Nigou followed. I laid the frail body down and kissed his forehead. I again hold him and drifted to sleep. Nigou placed himself next to us.

**Kuroko Pov**

I found myself in the arms of Akashi when I woke up in our cave.

Somehow nowadays I always woke up in his arms. It was strange. Akashi and I were always in a special way near to each other. I felt save and I liked that feeling.

Suddenly the rain smell collapsed over me. I couldn't move. I heard rain drops fall down and shatter on the ground. I started to breath quicker.

_It was dark and it rained. "No, no let him go. I will never do it again. I'm sorry. I won't fight. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Don't hurt him. I will never do it again", a little kid screamed. A man in black clothes got closer and held the boys chin. The grip was hard, but the boy didn't make any sound of pain. "Good. I will accept your apology, but both of you still will be punished", the man said with a big grin on his face. _

"Tetsuya. You are crushing my hand. Is everything alright?", worried the fox demon. "I-I'm sorry. I don't like rain", I explained.

I lessened my pressure on his hand. Akashi smiled caring and embraced me. After I had calmed down he let me go, but our hands were still linked.

"Akashi-san, do you like books?", I asked curious. "Yes and as I can see you also like them. Do you want to read one?", he questioned.

"That would be nice and if you don't care, I would read for you as a thanks, because of listening to me yesterday", I answered.

"I don't mind. And if you want to thank me, I would be happier if you could call me by my first name.", the fox responded.

"B-but...", I looked for a way out. "No backtalk. Call me Sejiuro", Akashi ordered.

"A-as you wish S-seijuro and what do y-you want to r-read", I stuttered with a big flush on my face.

Akashi chuckled. "How about a novel?", the red fox asked. "Hm, I have many. You can choose", I replied.

We stood up and I brought him to the book shelves, which contained lots of novels.

I took a torch and Akashi lighted it. He chose a book and we returned.

We still held hands. As I began to read the nine-tail laid his head on my lap.

"You are so cute, Tetsuya.", he said and with his other hand he began to draw lines on my hand that he held.

My heart skipped a beat and I continued reading. He listened and I forgot that it rained and what bad things happened at rainy days.

* * *

I hope I didn't make the characters too OC and yes Kagami appeared. What will happen when Kagami meets Akashi? See you next chapter if you are not fed up with my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really very sorry for the late update. And I'm sorry that I wrote that Nigou is a husky, when he is a malamute, but I can't change that, because it would look ridiculous if Kuroko tried to get such a big guy out of the water (again thank you for informing me^^). Still I hope you will enjoy this chapter. ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Akashi Pov**

My future wife read and read.

He had a calming voice and took me with him into the book world.

With every little change of his voice he could make the perfect atmosphere.

I liked his reading. No not only his reading. I chuckled.

"Is something wrong?", asked my blue fox.

"No. Everything is alright. Please continue.", I answered.

Again his beautiful voice sounded.

The moment of extreme pressure came and Tetsuya emphasized the scene with his vocal tone.

It was amazing, how good Kuroko could catch me in a ban with his ability.

Slowly the story came to an end. It was already our second book, but I couldn't get enough of listening to him.

He had beautiful blue eyes and long lashes underlined them. They were fixed on the book and his mouth moved.

My eyes starred at the well-formed lips. They were pink and wet. I wanted to kiss him, but it was too soon.

They finished moving and Kuroko looked down to me. "How was it?", he wanted to hear my opinion.

"It was written nicely and you presented it well. You knew what would happen next, but the contend was good, even if it was foolish sometimes", I told.

"Hm, I liked it. The characters were nice, but I think the storyline was cut shortly. Do you want to hear another book?", he questioned.

"It would be a pleasure if you continue", I replied.

I sat up and my fox stood up. When I let go off his hand, he looked sad.

He went to the shelves and I stood up to drink water.

When I went to our bed Kuroko turned reading the back of the new book. His eyes were fixed to the text and so was his mind.

Suddenly a husky ran between Tetsuya's legs and he fell in my direction. I was too focused watching my love that I couldn't counter the clash.

My back hit the floor and I felt Tetsuya's hair in my face. I opened my eyes and saw directly into his eyes.

His lips were not even an inch away from mine. That didn't help me restrain my desire to claim these sweet, wet lips, but I resisted. Otherwise I wouldn't be the feared Akashi.

His hand touched mine. The blue fox looked at me and his face got red.

"I-I'm sorry", he stuttered. I smiled because of his reaction and felt the need to tease him a bit more.

"I didn't mind. I would have nothing against another fall", I fulfilled my desire. He blushed madly, but didn't take his hand out of my paw.

Then he noticed that he still was on top of me and sat up. It was impossible not to think erotic things in our position.

He stood up and I followed. After we sat down at our sleeping place he began to read again.

Kuroko's face didn't turn back to his normal shade and sometimes he looked at me and blushed harder.

He was so cute and every time our eyes met, my heart beat faster and so did his.

**Kagami Pov**

It was raining and raining. Damn! Why did it have to start raining when I went to Kuroko's place.

I ran, but I already was wet and cold to my bones.

The big leave I held over my head didn't change anything. Shit! Even if I would come to blue fox's place, I couldn't warm me with a fire, but at least my friend's place had a barrier that didn't let the cold in and that was much better than to stand in the rain.

And I had to distract Kuroko. Every time it rained his eyes became dull and he sometimes began to shake.

I began to run faster. When I ran past the garden I caught up a smell from an unknown demon. I froze.

I didn't smell blood, but that didn't say that he wasn't eaten whole. Nothing did happen, right?

As I got closer to his home the smell got stronger. I ran and ran.

"Kuroko-kun. Are you alright?", I shouted. Forgetting that the foreign demon maybe could hear me and would turn up to look what was wrong.

The smell got stronger and even from here I could tell that the demon was a powerful one.

When I reached the entrance I saw a demon sitting on Kuroko's sleeping place.

Damn! What did he do to Kuroko-kun? He didn't eat him, right? RIGHT?

My mind went crazy.

I ran into my dead best friend's home and tried to hit the bastard who killed my friend.

"How dare you kill Kuroko-kun", I screamed.

Suddenly I got hit into my stomach and fell over. "Kagami-kun, stop shouting nonsense", said my undead friend with his monotonous voice?

My mind tried to catch up.

"This hot headed idiot is your friend? He didn't even notice you", the stranger criticised me and went to Kuroko's side.

"I'm NOT an idiot and Kuroko has a low presence", I argued.

"So you are pushing all the blame on Tetsuya", stated the red head.

"I'm NOT", I dug my own grave.

The fox smirked. Damn! I didn't like that guy.

Kuroko tugged on the stranger's clothes:" Seijuro, you shouldn't get to close to him, you might catch his Baka-germs."

"Thank you for warning me. I will look out", responded the guy.

"I don't have Baka-germs!", I shouted.

"Please don't scream. We are standing right next to you", said Kuroko.

"And I was so worried about you", I mumbled.

"Thank you, but I can protect myself", the blue fox replied and looked caringly at me.

The stranger didn't like the nice look I got.

"And anyway, who is that guy?", I asked my friend.

"Ah, that is Akashi Seijuro and Seijuro that is Kagami Taiga.", he introduced us.

"Hi", I said trying to get along, but the red fox just looked at me as if I wasn't even worth his words.

"You are making everything wet", he looked down on me even though he was smaller.

"I'm sorry", I apologised to my blue friend.

Kuroko went to a shelf and gave me a towel. Then the red fox took the hand from my friend, but Kuroko didn't look like he disliked it.

HE even smiled a little.

Kuroko smiled?!

I was totally confused.

The red fox smirked at me.

I dried myself still looking at the linked hands.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?", I asked the red fox.

"I'm living with Tetsuya here", he answered.

„And who are you exactly?", I wanted to know the identity of the red fox.

He looked at me as if I wouldn't be worth to know, but then he noticed Kuroko piercing glance at him, waiting for an answer.

He sighted: "I'm Akashi Seijuro, the leader of the GoM demons and the ruler of the kingdom Teiko"

I froze.

Kuroko stared at him.

"Who are the GoM demons", the smallest asked.

"They are one of the strongest demons the world has ever heard about. Including me, there are five demons. Every one of them has a special ability."

Only now I noticed the amazing strong aura from the fox. I wanted to fight him and tried to anger him: "If you are such a great king, shouldn't you be in your kingdom and rule it!"

"Taiga, I'm sorry to inform you, but I have a smart subordinate, which can do the most things without me. And if you are still not convinced let me say that I will leave in two or three days", he calmly replied with a sarcastic voice.

It got silent. Normally anyone would have gotten angry because of the hidden insult, but he just turned the tables.

How dare he!

"Are you hungry Kagami-kun", asked me my pale friend, to distract me.

My tommy answered and I forgot the insult.

**Kuroko Pov**

It was night and Kagami was already in his dream world.

Since Akashi said these words my heart hurt and I couldn't sleep, because it hurt so much.

It felt like my heart slowly tore apart.

I didn't want him to leave me, but I couldn't keep him here.

Other people needed him.

I wanted to be selfish, but I wasn't even in a relationship with him. We were not even friends. It just happened that I rescued him.

The people back at his home must miss him. But I couldn't imagine a day without him.

I wanted to stay by his side. But every time I thought about him leaving me, I felt like someone shoots my heart.

Akashi moved a little and I felt that he tugged on my hand.

"Tetsuya what is wrong? Why can't you sleep?", worried the red fox.

"Nothing", I lied with a straight face.

"Tetsuya don't lie to me! Answer my question!", he ordered and his eyes got dark.

"I don't want you to leave me", I blurred out.

His look at me took a gentle turn and he placed the not linked hand on my face.

"Tetsuya I won't leave you", he whispered not to wake Kagami.

I looked confused at him: "What do you mean? Don't you leave in two days?"

"You will come with me", he ordered. I was happy, but confused: "Why?"

He paused, but then he said: "Because you are going to be my wife"

"What?", I was shocked.

"Tetsuya, you will marry me!", he somehow ordered.

I looked at him, to check if he was joking. He wasn't.

I whispered again trying to understand the situation: „Why?"

"Because I love you", he answered without blushing.

"You know I'm a guy", I asked slowly trying to understand that I got my first love confession.

"Tetsuya, you for sure know, that doesn't matter. Demon foxes can change gender and every demon fox is born as a male. And even if you couldn't, it wouldn't matter, because I love you", he answered calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

I blushed again still not getting the whole situation.

"Like I said to Taiga we will leave in two days. I expect you to say farewell to him by then. You should go to sleep it is bad for your health if you stay up to late.", he finished his talk to me and leaned to me.

My eyes widen as our lips met.

His lips were soft and I closed my eyes without thinking.

My heart tried to jump out of my chest.

I was confused and couldn't believe what I heard and what happened.

I should marry Akashi?

It was true, that I felt strangely attracted to him and when he said that he would leave, I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest.

But marriage?

Do I love him?

What is love?

We parted out of breath. He smiled gently at me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Good night", he whispered and again his arms were wrapped around me.

My head spun around and I felt like I was dancing on clouds.

I didn't know why.

I laid all thoughts I didn't understand aside and closed my eyes.

Still I couldn't really stop thinking about it and every time I opened my eyes and saw the red fox my heart began to thump.

Was this feeling love?

When I awoke I knew the answers.

His arms were still possessively wrapped around me.

I smiled and my hand touched his face.

He woke up and looked at me.

"That is a pleasant way to wake up", he whispered and his lips touched my forehead.

I again smiled and snuggled closer.

Suddenly a loud snore pushed me out of my rosy world.

"He is really loud", my new 'lover' said angrily about the other red head, who slept near the entrance, when I moved away a little.

"Yes, but he is a good friend. Ah, I will have to tell him and Nigou. If Nigou wants to come with us, he can come right?", I said monotonous, but begged with my eyes.

Somehow he looked relived at me.

"I can't say no, if you look at me like this and even Kagami can visit us, if you want to", he replied with loving eyes.

"I will first ask Nigou, if he wants to come with us and then I will inform Kagami", I thought aloud happily.

Akashi smiled and kissed my nose.

Again Kagami made a noise and turned around.

He slowly opened his eyes and first looked at me and second at Seijuro, who was extremely close to me.

After a minute he stood up and stated: "I will prepare breakfast and Kuroko you should get rid of your bed hair."

I totally forgot and looked 'mad' at the red fox.

"You look just too cute with it. I just wanted to watch you a little longer", he talked his way out and then he fixed it for me.

Again my heart jumped up to my throat.

**Nigou Pov**

After I saw my brother being kissed by the red head, everything was clear.

All the blushes my brother made and their whole closeness.

I was ok with their relationship, but if the red fox betrays or does something to my beloved brother I will kill him.

"Nigou, can I talk to you about something", Tetsuya called me after breakfast.

I jumped around him and barked.

He petted my head and we went away from the cave, because demons have good ears and it seemed that he wanted to have a talk alone with me.

We sat next to each other and Kuroko leaned against me.

"Nigou… I think I'm in love with Seijuro", my blue fox confessed with an expression in his face I have never seen before.

I already felt that they attract each other, but that didn't matter right now.

I nodded to tell him that I understood.

"You know when I am not near him I feel lonely and somehow I always want to be by his side", he tried to explain his new feelings to me.

I already experienced this kind of love so it was unnecessary, but I still liked it, how my brother little by little realised his first love.

"Nigou, I want to live with Seijuro in his home, Teiko", he lighted the bomb.

I barked loud in refusal, but my brother interrupted: "I know it is sudden, but Nigou I don't think, I can be without him anymore. After I met him I realised that I was lonely. I felt a loneliness you or Kagami can't fill. Nigou, will you come with us?"

He looked sad at me already knowing the answer.

I was a little shocked about the outburst, but now I knew that he was serious.

I shook my head.

"You really like her, don't you", my brother said with a sad voice.

I only nodded a little surprised, that he knew about my dog-girlfriend.

"You look like you are surprised. Nigou, did you really think I wouldn't notice that you have one, because you have always visited her in the village and you spent more time there than at home with me. You really have grown", my brother chuckled, but somehow it seemed to me a bit sad.

I felt guilty, that I have neglected him, but I can' change what had happened in the past.

I licked over his face.

He smiled gently not even a bit angry at me.

"We will go tomorrow. I'm sorry that I will not meet her. I wish you good luck with your love. I don't think I will be able to visit you. I'm sorry, but if you ever need anything, ask Kagami. I will tell him that he has to help you, if you are in need", he apologized.

It was sad that we wouldn't meet soon or maybe never again, but I was happy, that my brother found a partner as well.

We cuddled and enjoyed our time alone.

"Don't forget that you will always be my brother", my blue fox whispered and petted me. I responded with a bark, meaning that he also shouldn't.

"Nigou, Tetsuya, Kagami made lunch", shouted Akashi and he came closer.

Kuroko stood up, but when Akashi wanted to return, I held him back.

I looked at him trying to tell him he should protect my brother.

"Don't worry, Nigou. I will protect him. You can be sure that I will never harm him and I will dispose of every one, who tries to hurt him", Akashi interpreted my gaze at him.

I thanked him silently and licked his hand.

"Are both of you coming?", asked my brother a few lengths away.

I barked happily and ran to him.

**Kuroko Pov**

After I washed the dishes, I made my way to confront Kagami-kun about my leaving.

He was sleeping outside in the sun. I approached the sleeping guy and pocked him.

He didn't wake up.

"Kagami-kun, please wake up. I have to tell you something", I said, but the red head just turned a little.

Akashi smiled at my helpless try.

I got annoyed.

"Nigou", I called the husky.

He immediately came over.

"Crush", I commanded with an evil smile.

I could hear Akashi chuckle behind me.

The dog jumped at Kagami, who rushed up the next second, because he couldn't breathe anymore.

Nigou printed him flat on the ground.

Kagami-kun looked with fear at his attacker and his sole flew out of his body.

After my hand-command the dog went off and came to my side.

My friend slowly got back into the real world. He looked at me and whispered: "Why did you do that?"

He was sweeting like crazy and his face was almost green.

"You didn't wake up, even if I called you", I stated his fault.

He looked in disbelieve at me.

After he recovered, he asked: "Why did you even wake me"

"I wanted to tell you something", I replied with my monotonous voice.

After a while he added:" And…?"

"I want to tell you that somewhere else", I stood up and began to walk away.

Immediately the tiger was next to me.

We went for a little while.

"Kagami-kun, tomorrow I will leave with Akashi", I informed my friend.

"You are what?", shouted the red one in disbelieve.

"I'm leaving", I repeated.

"With him", he added.

"Yes", I replied a little annoyed.

Sometimes he could be really slow.

"You don't even know him for a long time. Why do you want to go with him?", he questioned.

"I think, I'm in love with him", I answered calmly.

"You are what? First of all he is a guy and have you seen how he looks at me, as if I were a bug, he could easily kill. And what will happen, if he isn't the guy you think he is? Maybe he is just playing with you?", he asked with concern.

I smiled sadly: "I don't know, if he is the person I think he is and I have to learn more about him, but I can't do it here. You know, if he really is just playing with me, he will break my heart, but these are just if-sentences. It doesn't have to be true and if I remain here I will never know. And even if he is just playing with me, I love him and I can't change that fact."

Kagami looked defeated.

"Look out. Promise me that you will run, if he does anything to you that you don't want", he was still worried.

"Don't worry. I am strong, even if you don't believe me. And Kagami-kun, have you ever read a book? Foxes don't have a fixed gender. We can easily change into the opposite sex, if we want to. I'm disappointed, because of your poor knowledge about demons", I tried to change the content of our talk.

"I did… read some", Kagami looked embarrassed.

Sure 'some'. I smiled.

"Are you going to stay in the village?", I asked.

"No, the only reason I stayed was because of you. I will return to Serin. If anything will happen, come and I am ready to help you", he made his future plans clear.

"Again thanks. You know, Nigou wants to stay here. He has a girlfriend. Can you sometimes look, if everything is alright with him? You know the villagers don't like me", I requested.

His face looked a little dark as I mentioned the villagers and their dislike.

"I will. It's not like I hate that dog. And you can be sure, that I will visit you in Teiko to look if everything is alright with you", he looked a little terrified, thinking about the possibility of many little dogs and his obligation to tell me about Nigou's family.

I smiled: "Thank you. I am looking forward you visiting me".

* * *

Next chapter Kise and the other GoM demons will appear. Look forward to see them. I will try not to make them OC, but I can't promise. I still have an inner conflict, if there should be some Aokise. I hope you will accept the winner of the fight. Hope to see you again next chapter.^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. First I wish you all a happy Easter. After a long inner fight I decided that there will be no Aokise. Sorry readers, but I think it would be easier this way (but maybe maybe later. I still don't know -_-", but I don't think that it will happen). Also I will let the GoM be on first name basis, to show that they are really close. And sorry if you don't like Kise's Pov (Q_Q (I tried my best)). Again I wish you much fun reading this. ^^

* * *

_**Chapter4**_

**Kagami Pov**

I looked after the disappearing figures.

Nigou's ears were hanging down on both sides as he did the same.

I could see both of them holding hands.

They really did that a lot.

I totally forgot to warn Kuroko.

I face palmed myself.

The GoM demons were known and feared for their cruelness.

Damn, I really shouldn't have let him go with his love.

Why did he fell in love with such a creep? How could he feel love for such a bloody creature?

Kuroko couldn't even kill his own food.

The others also must be longing for blood.

What should Kuroko do, if they gang up on him? I do believe that Akashi could protect him, but I still don't trust that fox demon.

Again I started to worry.

I will have to visit them soon.

Nigou whimpered as the silhouettes disappeared from his sight.

I froze.

I promised Kuroko that I will look after him, but could I really do something like that?

I starred at the pained dog.

I swallowed hard and my hand touched his head.

I couldn't control my arm from shaking.

At my touch the dog looked up.

I tried to smile, but I just grimaced.

Sweat ran down my face and I felt as if someone held a sword at my throat.

Still the dog understood what I was trying to do and barked.

As thanks he licked my face, but that just had the opposite effect.

My legs couldn't hold my weight and my sole tried to get away.

I really can' look after Nigou, could I?

Slowly my eyes closed as my fear took over.

**Kuroko Pov**

After I said goodbye, Akashi took my hand and lead me to our new home.

I was sad, but filled with excitement about my new home.

Kagami would full fill his promise, because of that I didn't need to worry about my beloved dog.

We didn't go into the direction of the village, so I didn't have to worry about that either.

My bag made some noise and I knew that some books fell around. I was really glad that Akashi was a fox demon with much power. Otherwise I would also have to say good bye to some of my belongings. It was good that Seijuro put a spell on the bag, that it would hold as many things as put in and that it wasn't heavy.

I smiled at my lover and he returned.

"Aren't you sad that you are leaving?", teased my red one a bit.

"A little, but I'm also happy that I can be with you", I answered honestly.

I got a kiss on my hair.

After a while I had to ask: "How is your family and home?"

Somehow the air got darker around my beloved.

"They are idiots. All of them in a way", he responded still dark.

"You shouldn't talk of your family like that and I'm sure you are exaggerating", I scolded.

"I didn't. They are all freaks. One guy is called Kise Ryota. He is extremely annoying and hyperactive. He has blond hair and his eyes have the same colour. Sometimes he is so loud, that I only want to throw him out. He also is extremely whiningly. He really is an idiot", my lover informed me.

I chuckled: "Tell me more about them"

Seijuro looked at me and stole my lips. "If you wish"

I nodded.

"Another troublesome one is called Aomine Daiki. He has tanned skin and blue hair. They aren't light as yours. If I would compare your hair his is dark blue. He is always sleeping, if he isn't training or fighting with Ryota or others. He really loves to fight and I would say he is the strongest, but just uses brute force. Daiki is a wolf demon. That reminds me, that Ryota is half dog half wolf demon", he replied.

"So Kise-kun is a mixed breed and Daiki-kun loves fighting. Yellow and blue. Ok, I remembered", I said.

"I don't think they will be found of being called blue and yellow, but I have to agree that it fits them", again my red fox laughed.

"I won't call them like that. That would be rude and I don't want your family to dislike me", I responded.

"Don't worry they aren't really my family. We are just ruling together", he explained.

"You still like them. And I want to get to know the people you live with", I replied.

"We live with", Seijuro corrected me and kissed my nose.

I smiled and got closer to him.

"With how many do you live? I mean, us", I questioned.

"Four. Ryota, Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and Midorima Shintaro", he answered.

"How are Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun and how do they look like?", I asked.

"Atsushi has purple, long hair. He is a giant with a childlike personality. He loves sweets and is a bear demon. He also is a great cook and he is always eating something. I always have to remind him to eat something healthy. Otherwise he would only eat junk food", my lover shook his head.

"So you are playing a parent role for him. I'm looking forward to see him", I smiled.

"I believe you will like him. And Shintaro is the only intelligent being there. He has green hair and wears glasses. He may treat you coldly, but deep inside him he likes or is interested in you. He has a strange obsession with stellar constellation. He is an eagle demon and is great fighting with a bow", he finished presenting them.

"So Murasakibara-kun is a child in a giant's body and Midorima-kun is a Tsundere", I stated.

My lover smiled because of my description.

"Do you think they will accept me?", I worried.

"Don't worry. They will be very interested in you and all of them will soon warm up to you. You can look forward to all the questions they will bomb us", my beloved calmed me.

I still felt nervous about the meeting.

**Kise Pov**

I was lying on the floor.

The door was open and fresh air came through.

A little breeze brought some flower petals inside.

Daiki was napping, Shintaro was reading something important and Atsushi was eating.

It was a normal day without Seijuro. He really took long.

"Don't you think Seijuro-cchi is taking long~", I said into the silent room.

Nobody reacted.

How could they ignore me?

I rolled to Daiki and shook him.

"Ne Daiki-cchi don't you think that Seijuro-cchi is taking long", I shook the tanned demon.

"Let me sleep", growled the wolf demon.

"Daiki-cchi~ wake up~", I again tried.

The blue hair shouted: "Fuck you! I just wanted to sleep! Why do you always have to interrupt me!"

"Can both of you be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate here", said an annoyed green haired one and pushed his glasses up.

"I damn fucking wanted to sleep. What can I do when he wakes me", swore Daiki.

"Stop using such foul language", replied Shintaro coldly.

"Ne ne, don't you thing Seijuro-cchi is late~", I found the moment to ask them my question.

"He is always late. Last time he also was gone for a month and for that you interrupted my sleep", the blue haired one got again or was still angry at me.

"I have to agree with Daiki. And Kise don't be loud because of such a silly matter. It is not like Seijuro needs help or is in danger. He will soon come", with these words the green head went out of the room to continue his work.

"See. It is totally unnecessary to worry", the wolf said annoyed.

"But why is he always away~?", I again questioned.

"Maybe he has a girl or something?", said the blue demon without thinking and laid down.

"Seijuro-cchi~? Really him~?", I doubted.

Daiki opened his eyes and laughed: "I want to see the girl that falls in love with such a demon"

"Poor girl", I agreed.

"Maybe he is buying some. I don't think any other would sleep with him", he joked.

"Sei-chin wouldn't do something like that", Atsushi disagreed.

"Atsushi-cchi~ is right~. Seijuro-cchi~ wouldn't be so low like you, Daiki-chin~", I agreed.

"What is wrong with buying big bobbed girls", the wolf challenged.

"You should only sleep with girls you love~", I told my believing. "Who cares as long as they have big boobs", he argued.

"Baka~, nothing is wrong with flat boobs", I again disagreed.

Atsushi just stuffed himself with food.

"Have you ever felt them? They are fucking soft and fit perfectly into your hands, but the best is if they are bigger then that", the wolf told his likes.

"I have~, but I don't have anything against smaller boobs~", I disapproved.

"Are you picking a fight?", Daiki shouted.

"I have nothing against it, Daiki-cchi~", I responded and he jumped at me.

Both of us landed outside. I turned into a dog and Daiki turned into a wolf.

He tried to bite me, but I rolled away.

He growled and I barked.

Again he jumped at me, but this time I got wounded.

Blood drooped down my shoulder, but that wasn't even an injury.

Demons healed fast and if they were powerful they healed even faster. Some could even heal ripped out arms or survive just as a head.

The magic healed you in whatever state you are. You just needed to be powerful, but normal demons could be killed easily with biting their head off or other easy ways.

With my claws I ripped some flesh and fur out of my blue friend.

I jumped away and my shoulder was healed. Daiki looked angrily at me and again began to bite me.

Our fights were almost daily and we improved bit by bit.

This time I faked an attack to his right leg, but tried to hit the left.

He instantly looked through and stopped it.

I jumped back to doge an attack, but Daiki followed.

Again we were a ball of scratching, biting and flowing blood.

**Kuroko Pov**

It was already afternoon. We had stopped just once to eat lunch.

A light breeze played with our hair.

My hand was linked with Seijuro's.

The forest opened up and showed us a beautiful sight into a glad. The glad was pierced with a little lake.

"It is beautiful", said my beloved fox.

I nodded and leaned against my lover.

"Can we pause here?", I asked.

"Sure. It would be best if we rest the night here. We already got far and the grass will make it comfortable to sleep", he responded.

I smiled: "It would be good to collect fire wood, wouldn't it?"

"Yes", my lover responded and we did.

The sun already set, but I still wanted to swim.

I slipped out of my shoes and my toes touched water.

It was cold and refreshing. I undressed myself and went into the water.

Seijuro watched every of my movement.

"Are you coming?", I asked my lover.

"You really want me to swim with you?", he stated and one of his eyebrow went up.

"Yes, there is no reason not to. It is warm enough and we don't have anything other to do. Or can't you swim?", I questioned.

"I can swim, but I avoid water whenever I can. I don't really love the feeling of water in my fur and I thought you also don't like it", my lover answered.

"I have nothing against lacks. I just don't like rivers. And I promise you it will be fun", I tried to convince him.

He looked a little unsure.

"Please Seijuro, I will help to dry your fur", I begged with my eyes.

My beloved fox weighted my offer and came to a decision: "I can't say no, can I?"

I smiled.

Seijuro began to strip and I turned around.

A flush could be seen on my face.

I totally forgot that both of us were naked.

My lover didn't seem to mind and because of that I tried to calm myself.

I could hear my red fox entering the water.

"I really don't like water", he whispered to himself and I had to smile.

He came closer and I turned around.

It was good that the water covered his private place otherwise I didn't believe I could look into his face without blushing.

He hugged me and whispered into my ear: "I really don't like it. Proof me that it can be fun".

I hugged back and kissed his cheek: "It will. Trust me."

With these words I got into deeper water.

He followed.

Suddenly I attacked him with a big water wave.

It made a straight front hit.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Seijuro was wet from tip to toe.

Water ran down his hair and face.

It was an amazing funny picture.

I couldn't keep my calm and began to laugh.

The air got dark around my lover and he really looked pissed.

The next thing I knew was that a water attack hit me.

Water dripped from my body.

Now Seijuro began to burst out in laughing.

This time I got 'mad'.

We began to throw water around.

Sometimes we could doge sometimes we couldn't, but both of us were having fun.

It was getting dark.

"I didn't have so much fun since… a while", my lover smiled. I just nodded and hugged him.

"Look I full filled my promise", I chuckled.

"Not the whole one. You still haven't got all water out of my tails", he took a look at his normally beautiful fluffy tails and instantly looked away.

They were still in the water and looked really tattered.

"Don't worry. I will get them into their normal state", I promised and my fingers touched one right next to me.

The sun disappeared behind a mountain and it got darker. "We should get out", my lover said.

My fox got out, but because of his tails I didn't see anything too private.

"Are you coming?", my red one questioned as he clothed himself.

I was embarrass and looked away.

With my tail I tried to cover my thing and went over.

Seijuro held a towel open.

He wrapped it around me and began to dry me.

I still looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't look away it is making it harder to dry you", my lover said and I did.

I looked dazed up into my beloved face.

He just smiled at me and leaned to me.

I closed my eyes and our lips met.

Seijuro wrapped his arms around my nude body, which was just covered by a big towel.

My hands wrapped themselves around his neck and I tiptoed to response.

Suddenly his arms tighten their grip around my waist and I gasped.

He took the opening and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Or tongues met and we 'fought' for domination.

My lover won and began to explore my mouth.

It felt strange, but I somehow liked it.

I pressed my mouth harder onto his and we deepened our kiss.

His fingers found underneath the towel and touched skin.

My body got hotter and we broke our kiss to get air.

A string of salvia connected our lips.

"I love you", whispered my red fox and rescued me out of my dazed state.

A big flush could be seen on my face.

"I-I also l-love you", I confessed and tiptoed so that our lips met another time.

We kissed deeply and again parted out of breath.

"You know this was the first time you kissed me", stated my lover and I hide my face in his chest as I hugged him.

"M-maybe", I mumbled into his clothes.

A breeze blow and I sneezed.

My lover smiled: "You should cloth yourself. I'm going to light the fire, so that you don't catch a cold"

He let go of me and the cold air surrounded me.

I again sneezed and dressed myself.

**Akashi pov**

I lighted the firewood and turned around to watch my little fox angel.

Unaware of my view of him he began to dress himself.

Again the black squiggly lines in the white skin of my lover got my attention.

They formed high bans.

Why had my angel bans on his body engraved?

I again looked closer at the squiggly words.

They were written in a long forgotten language, but I of course could read it.

I could decipher magic, but before I could read the others my lover was dressed again and the words were covered.

I felt the urge to ask him, but I had a bad feeling about it. I didn't want to push him to relief that secret.

My blue fox turned around and blushed when he noticed my gaze at him.

Tetsuya was just adorable.

He again sneezed and made me worry.

"Come. Warm yourself up. We don't want you to catch a cold", I said and got a blanket out of the bewitched bag.

He nodded and sat down beside me.

I smiled and covered us.

My love laid his head on my shoulder.

The fire sizzled a bit.

I laid my head on his and my hand searched for his.

Tetsuya smiled beneath the blanked and so did I.

"Are you warm?", I worried.

"No. It is warm next to you", he answered and didn't even notice that he made my heart beat faster with just his presence.

After a while my sweet heart asked: "Seijuro, why were you even out? You said that you made a trip, but why did you do it?"

Why did I?

"I don't really know, but I think that I missed something. I have no clue what it was, but I took once a year such a walk and I never came satisfied back. But I believe this time it will be different", I answered and kissed my lover on his small little nose.

He looked down and a flush covered his face.

A smile appeared on my face and it got wider as the tommy of my little fox rumbled.

"Someone is hungry", I stated.

"Yes", my love answered embarrassed.

I kissed his forehead and turned around to get the bag.

I had to search to get some of the meat that Taiga gave us.

My beloved took with a thank some.

He again ate a little.

"You have to eat more", I worried, because of his eating manners.

"But I am already full", he responded.

Without mercy I tried to shove a piece into his mouth, but he turned away.

He said with a serious expression: "Seijuro, I'm really extremely full. Do you want me to explode"

He almost got me soft.

"At least eat this piece", I demanded.

He looked 'tearfully' at me: "Do you really want to kill me"

"I don't want to kill you. And this little piece won't kill you", I stated.

He pouted and slowly stared to chew on the meat.

"It wasn't so hard, was it", I smiled at my loved fox.

"I feel sick", Tetsuya responded.

A smirk appeared on my face: "If you feel so sick, you should sleep"

With these words I laid my blue lover on my lap.

He looked surprised up and red could be seen on his cheeks.

I began to hum a melody and my hand played with his soft hair.

My beloved began to relax under my touch.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and his breaths calmed.

They became slower and my lover drifted to sleep.

I didn't stop to stroke his hair as even I began to follow him into the dream world.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wouldn't mind if you write me your opinion. Don't worry, Tetsuya will still full fill the promise in a way. Next chapter Kuroko and the GoM will meet. How will they react? (There may be a punishment ^^) Look forward to the developments^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, here is another late update (-_-"). I'm so sorry I finished yesterday, but I had no chance to correct it. Thank you for following me ^^ For those who didn't understand 'high ban' (I don't even know if one can use these words together, sorry if I confused you) I meant that it is a magic spell, which only powerful demons or other creatures with much knowledge and magic power can put one someone. I hope you understand now what I wanted to say. Again sorry for my strange word choice. I wish you much fun reading chapter 5 ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**Kuroko Pov**

Light woke me up.

I didn't feel the normal warmth around me.

He wouldn't leave me, would he?

My heart began to beat faster.

Where was he?

I opened my eyes and they proved that my red fox wasn't next to me.

My hands began to tremble.

I sat up and looked around just to hear cursing. A smile appeared on my face.

He didn't leave me.

I stood up and went to my lover.

His red tails were carefully placed around him and he tried to fix them.

The fur stood in every possible direction and it really looked fluffy.

Suddenly I saw my tail. It was ten times more horrible than Seijuro's. It was a mix of fluffy hair, extraordinary disarranged and extreme bed hair.

I sat down and tried to fix my tail.

My tongue brushed my fur slowly into its normal shape.

When I finished my beloved managed just his third tail. He had a much bigger problem than me.

"Seijuro, let me help you", I said and took one of his beautiful messy tails onto my lap.

He just smiled at me and continued his work.

I began to lick his fur as well.

My lover suddenly froze, but before I could say anything he continued.

Did I do something wrong? Did I lick him to rough?

I began to make my lines slower, with less pressure and parallel.

When I was halfway finished my lover suddenly pushed me to the ground.

He forced his lip against mine and I opened my mouth willingly. He entered and like yesterday he began to explore it.

My hands clenched on his clothes.

I wanted to deepen the kiss.

I tried to move closer, but he pinned me to the ground. He pressed his body against mine and so he full filled my desire.

When he broke our kiss I looked up.

His eyes had a strange gaze.

Again he moved down, but our lips didn't meet. However I felt him sucking on my neck.

I trembled underneath the touch. His tongue made many circles around the same spot. He still sucked. Then he broke the kiss with my neck and looked satisfied at the spot he claimed.

"Tetsuya, I love you. Don't forget you are mine and only mine", he whispered with a husky voice.

"I won't", I replied calmly, but my heart raced as he again confessed.

We reminded in our position and starred at each other.

"Seijuro, I think we should finish brushing your tails and get ready. Otherwise I don't think that we will get any closer to our home", I broke the silent.

He smirked and again we came back to our activity.

We walked and walked. It was finally our 7th day travelling.

Suddenly I smelled a big mix of powerful demons.

My lover just smirked: "Don't worry. They won't do anything to you and if they do, I will punish them so that they won't ever try again"

I nodded.

The scent got stronger step by step we got closer.

"Tetsuya this will be our home from now on", my beloved showed me a beautiful building on a hill. It was made out of red wood and looked like a temple. It was surrounded by a wall.

"It is big", I stated.

"Oh it is even bigger inside", my fox said and kissed my nose.

Again a wave of excitement and fear clashed at me. How would they be?

My lover showed me the way up. I tried to stay close to him.

My heart beated fast as we stood in front of the wall.

With ease Seijuro opened the big doors and we went inside.

My lover was right. It was even bigger than I thought and from my point of view you couldn't even see half of it.

Still my lover went on.

He brought me inside and I was amazed.

I starred at everything.

My beloved just smiled, because of my amazement.

The red fox opened another door and we went inside. The room was big and contained a table and working materials.

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry. Your trip around the house will have to wait. I have to finish some papers and correct mistakes, if Shintaro made some. What I hardly believe", my lover apologized.

I smiled back: "It is ok, Seijuro"

My beloved looked again apologizing at me and began to work through the papers. There were many, many reports on the table. It would take some time.

I didn't want to interrupt my fox, but I still wondered, why his family didn't show up yet.

I laid down beside him and stared at him.

With serious eyes he scanned a document and put it away. He was totally focussed and a smile appeared on my face. He looked really cool.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me.

"Tetsuya is something wrong", he asked.

"No, you just look very cool", I answered.

"Thank you and…?", he waited for me to continue.

"Why is nobody coming?", the question slipped out of my mouth.

"Oh don't worry. They won't come to greet us now. We will see them later at dinner", he answered simply and his eyes focused on another paper.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because the last time they did I punished them gravely. They should have learned their lessons. And they don't even know that you are here. They can't make out your scent. You know, even for me it took a while to smell your sweet vanilla odour. I really like it. It is very calming", he mumbled still focused on his work.

I blushed when he told me, that he liked my scent. I smiled and decided not to interrupt him again.

**Kise Pov**

I was walking down a hallway.

Daiki-cchi did hide himself from me, to sleep. Atsushi had thrown me out of the kitchen. I just wanted to help him, prepare the welcome meal for Seijuro, but some things went terribly wrong. Midorima didn't even let me get into his room, because he said, I was annoying. And I couldn't welcome Seijuro, because last time was… horrible.

Why was everyone so mean to me.

Tears came out of my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I didn't smell any scent.

I turned around just to see the normal corridor without anyone. I scanned everything again.

Was I getting crazy?

"Excuse me. It may not concern me, but are you alright?", a monotone voice appeared and gave me nearly a heart attack.

I jumped back.

Right in front of me stood a little and beautiful girl.

"Ah, you almost gave~ me a heart attack~", I breathed in and out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you. Are you all right?", again the little girl asked of my wellbeing.

What a nice demon.

"Thank you~. Not really, my friends are all ignoring me~. You know~ I wanted to help Atsushi-cchi~ in the kitchen, but I accidently destroyed~ some plates~ and then I put too~ much milk~ into a pastry~ and as a result he got angry~ and threw me out of the kitchen~. And Daiki-cchi~ is hiding from me~. It seems that I can't find him~. And, and Shintaro~ looked himself in his room~. When I knocked~ to help him~ he just shouted that I should leave him alone~. And Seijuro-cchi~ finally returned~, but I'm not allowed to bother him~, till we have eaten dinner~. This is all so unfair~. Ne don't you~ think so too~?", tears streamed down my face.

The girl just stood on her toes and patted my head.

My tail began to waggle.

"Good dog. Don't cry. I'm sure they didn't want to hurt you. I think they are holding you dear, but sometimes you need your time alone. Don't you also sometimes want to spend time alone?", she tried to comfort me.

I hugged her.

"Thank you~. Also I'm not a dog~. I am half dog~ and half wolf~. My name is Kise Ryota~", I rubbed my head at hers.

"Nice to meet you Kise-kun. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. And please don't hug me so hard. It is hard to breath", the little girl complained and a pout was shown on her face.

Cccuuuuuttttttteeeeeee.

"Tetsu-cchi is so adorable. I want to hug you forever", I shouted and hugged her harder.

"K-kise-kun, please s-stop", she said out of breath.

I let her go.

"Ah. Kise-kun, I have to go. See you soon", the pale girl said and went away.

I waved after her. "Bye bye. See you soon, Tetsu-cchi", I replied at her abrupt leave.

She was beautiful and nice, a perfect girl. You couldn't even call her a demon. She was more like an angle in a demons body. Yes, she was.

I smiled and began to walk again.

Suddenly I smelled Daiki-cchi's scent getting stronger.

I ran to the place.

He was sleeping underneath a sakura tree. I jumped at him.

"Daiki-cchi~, Daiki-cchi~, I saw an angle~. Daiki-cchi~, wake up~. The angle was so beautiful~", I shook my friend.

He groaned: "You must have dreamed, angles do not exist"

"But I saw her~. She~ had light blue hair~ and her skin~ was so smooth~", I pictured her.

"Ryota, if she was real, that would mean that she was an intruder and do you smell an intruder?", my friend said something smart.

"Now, when I think about it~, she didn't had any odour~", I stated.

"Here you have the evidence that she is not true. Every living and dead being has a scent", he destroyed my dreams about her.

"But I saw her~", I argued.

Daiki-cchi just turned and again drifted back to sleep.

I SAW her, she EXISTED.

**Kuroko Pov**

I went down the corridor.

It was a surprise to see Kise-kun on my way to the toilet. He almost killed me with his hug.

I silted the door opening my lovers working room.

My lover's eyes were still fixed at several documents.

When I sat on a pillow next to him he turned to me.

"Why do you have Kise's smell all over your body?", he asked annoyed.

"Oh, I met him in the hallway after I had gone to the restroom and then he hugged me", I explained.

He looked pissed.

"I don't like it", he stated and pulled me on his lap. He rubbed himself on me and covered Kise's smell with his odour. When there was no other smell left than his he looked satisfied.

"I will have to punish him", he murmured to himself.

I smiled, because of his jealousy.

He kissed my hair and again turned to his works.

I closed my eyes and breathed Seijuro's scent in. I snuggled closer and again began to watch my lover.

This time I looked at his actual work. It was about a negotiation. A new village wanted to join the kingdom Teiko.

But before I could read further the door opened and a green haired man entered.

He should be Midorima-kun.

"Seijuro dinner is ready", Midorima-kun said and pushed his glasses up.

"Hm ok, I will come soon. Tell Atsushi to take out another pair of dishes", my lover ordered still focused on his work.

"Can I ask for whom?", asked the green head.

"For me", I said and gave another man a heart attack.

The glasses cracked and he pushed them up again.

He looked at me and my position in Seijuro's lap. "And who are you?", he questioned.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you", I introduced myself.

He nodded:" I'm Midorima Shintaro."

He turned around and left to inform another guy.

My lover chuckled: "It was an amazing sight how much you shocked Shintaro"

"I didn't mean to", I replied.

Again a chuckle escaped his beautiful lips and then he kissed my forehead: "I know. Come on we should go"

Again we walked in a big hallway and I gazed at all the beautiful, precious and detailed things.

Finally we stood in front of another door.

My heart raced, because of the soon meeting with the other GoMs.

One could hear Kise-kun shouting: "I saw an angel~. Believe me~. I'm telling the truth~. She had blue hair~ and was very pale~."

"Stop already! It was just a dream!", an annoyed person spoke.

"Ryota I have to inform you, that you probably met Kuroko Tetsuya, a fox demon", corrected Midorima-kun.

"Oh!~ Where~ did you meet her~?", asked the blond haired.

I froze and my lover chuckled.

"First Kuroko-kun is right now male. Second in Seijuro's lap. That reminds me, Atsushi, Seijuro said that we need another plate for our guest", Midorima passed the information. "

If Sei-chin says so", answered another unknown person.

The person who said Kise-kun should stop talking, began to laugh.

"I'm sure Tetsu-cchi~ is a girl~!", disagreed Ryota.

My lover raised his eye-brow, because of the over familiarity.

I just shrugged.

The laughing person wanted to add something, but the whole room got quiet when we entered. I was sure nobody saw me.

"Ne Sei-chin, did you bring any sweets?", asked a purple giant as he entered the room with dinnerware.

"No, but I brought something better than sweets Atsushi", my beloved stated.

The purple haired one looked disbelieving at Seijuro.

"Now let's eat", my lover said and everyone except me set on a pillow.

"Tetsuya sit next to me", he ordered and I did.

Loud screams could be heard from the tanned and the blond guy. Midorima's glasses cracked once more and the purple haired guy let some of his food fall down, which he ate the whole time since I entered the room.

My lover just smirked.

I thought it was the right time to introduce myself: "Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you all."

"Are you a ghost", asked the tanned boy still shocked.

"No, I'm sorry, if I scared you, but how you can see, I'm a normal fox demon", I answered showing my white tail and pointing to my white fox ears.

Suddenly Kise-kun again jumped at me and attacked me with a death hug.

"You are so cute~ Tetsu-cchi~", he shouted.

Suddenly a black aura emitted from my lover and the room got dark.

"Ryota get your hands of Tetsuya", he smiled a creepy smile and everyone, except the purple giant, me and Kise-kun froze.

"But Seijuro~, I like Tetsu-cchi~", he rubbed himself against me not even noticing the dark aura.

"Get YOUR hands OFF my future WIFE", he commanded with killing intend. Now the blond froze.

"W-wife", he stuttered, but still didn't let go.

Wrong decision.

"Seijuro please calm down and Kise-kun please take your hands off me. Now", I tried to rescue the blond.

My lover calmed down and Kise-kun let me go.

Every one of them looked amazed at me, that I made Seijuro calm down.

The half dog went back to his place, his ears down and muttering: "Wife~. Tetsu-cchi's maidenhood~ is in danger~"

We all ignored him.

"Introduce you", commanded my beloved and broke the silence.

"Hi, I'm Aomine Daiki", the tanned boy said.

"Nice to meet you Aomine-kun", I replied.

Suddenly Kise-kun was back into the present.

"Daiki-cchi~ we have to rescue Tetsu-cchi~ from that demon~. Tetu-cchi~ is being forced to marry~ that demon. We can't let that happen~. You yourself said that that person, who will marry Seijuro-cchi~ will be very poor", Kise-kun shouted at the tanned boy.

Aomine-kun just glazed at my lover and knew he would be dead.

My beloved smiled one of his death smiles and said: "After dinner both of you will run one hundred rounds around the hill"

"One hundred r-rounds", the tanned demon spitted out.

"Oh, do you want to make one thousand", his smile didn't fade.

"No, no one hundred rounds are ok", he sweated.

"Good", my red fox said and his death smile disappeared.

"You idiot, why did you have to involve me again!", whispered/ shouted the tanned boy into Kise-kun's ear.

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi. It is nice to meet you, Tetsu-chin"

I smiled: "It is a pleasure."

All of them suddenly starred at me.

"Do I have something on my face?", I asked.

My lover just leaned forward: "No, but you are just too cute"

I blushed and they continued starring.

"We should eat or otherwise the good food will be wasted", my lover stated.

I nodded.

In unison all of us said: "Itadakimasu"

The food was amazing.

"Tetsu-chin, do you have a favourite food, I could cook it for you?", asked the purple haired bear demon next to me.

I looked up and a smiled: "Thank you, I really like sweets with vanilla flavour. Your food is amazing Murasakibara-kun"

He nodded: "I never really tried some, but I will."

Again we continued eating.

Aomine-kun accepted his fate and stated: "Seijuro, I never thought that you like guys"

Midorima-kun pushed his glasses up and corrected: "Ok I will explain it easily for your idiotic brain. Foxes don't have a real gender. They can change between male and female. So technically Seijuro isn't gay."

Ignoring the insult Aomine-kun asked: "Kuroko can you change now into a girl?"

"I'm sorry, but if I can avoid to use magic, I do it", I replied.

"Why?", asked Kise-kun. "Because my magic is bad", I stated and closed the theme.

They looked surprised at me. Even my lover did, but the others didn't notice.

Again we began to talk.

* * *

So why is Kuroko's magic bad? You will find out if you stick to this story. Please review what you think of this chapter and the whole story. Don't worry there will be no Kurokise, but Kise will be a little 'over protective' of Kuroko. I again hope you enjoyed this chapter^^


End file.
